Miaou
by Mayaku-chan
Summary: Quand Lavi rentre chez lui après les cours, il découvre un adorable petit minou  pas si chat que ça
1. Chapitre 1

Et voici comme promis une nouvelle fic !

Un Yuvi, pour changer x) ceci est une petite fic de cinq chapitres.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Dans un laboratoire, un scientifique faisait de nombreuses expériences en génétique, il avait depuis peu de temps réaliser un croisement entre un humain et un chat.

Le "félin" obtenu était enfermé dans une cage, mais un jour, suite à la négligence de son créateur, il put sortir de sa cage, puis du laboratoire, il erra dans la nature, curieux, et arriva dans le jardin d'une maison de campagne, il regarda les environs et entra par une porte-fenêtre ouverte, il trouva une chambre, épuisé, il se roula en boule sur le lit et s'endormit.

Lavi, un jeune étudiant en psychologie, revient plus tard de la fac. Il posa sa veste dans un coin et commença à faire la cuisine. La bonne odeur de soba enivra la maison toute entière.

Le chat, ouvrit un œil, huma l'air, il s'étira, sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas de velours.

Le roux n'ayant pas remarqué le chat, cuisine toujours.

Le "chat" avance, renifle Lavi.

Lavi : ... (baisse les yeux) ... O.O (fait un bond sur le côté, regarde le "chat")

Chat : nyyyaaa

Lavi : T'es quoi toi ?

Chat : nya chat (il parle mal)

Lavi : Un chat ? Tu t'es vu ?

Chat (penche la tête sur le côté)

Lavi (s'approche, méfiant)

Chat (le renifle à nouveau)

Lavi (le caresse)

Chat (ronronne)

Lavi (le gratte derrière l'oreille)

Chat (se frotte à lui)

Lavi : T'es mignon ^^

Chat : nyyaaa

Lavi : Tu as faim ?

Chat (lui tourne autour)

Lavi (prend une assiette et met une partie du repas qu'il faisait, la pose par terre)

Chat (mange avec appétit, se lèche les "babines" quand il a fini)

Lavi (mange aussi, le regarde)

Chat (fait le tour de la cuisine, monte sur la table) [attention, il va faire des conneries]

Lavi : Hey, descend de la.

Chat (descend, les oreilles baissées)

Lavi : Il faut peut-être que tu t'habille non ?

Chat : nya...

Lavi (le prend dans ses bras, va dans sa chambre, le pose sur le lit puis cherche dans son armoire)

Chat (se roule sur les couvertures)

Lavi (trouve un short et un t-shirt trop petit pour lui, vient près du chat)

Chat (sur le dos, le regarde)

Lavi (lui met le t-shirt)

Chat (se laisse faire) [il est bien dressé pour certaines choses]

Lavi (lui met ensuite le short)

Chat (saute du lit une fois habillé)

Lavi (le regarde)

Chat (se gratte) [faut qu'il s'habitue aux fringues]

Lavi (sourit puis va dans sa salle de bain, se déshabille pour prendre une douche)

Le chat le suit

Lavi (va dans la cabine de douche, allume l'eau)

Chat (se met sur ses pattes arrière, ouvre la porte, entre)

Lavi (le regarde)

Chat (inspecte tout)

Lavi (prend sa douche)

Chat (repart, dans le salon, fait ses griffes sur le canapé) [^^"]

Lavi (revient en caleçon)

Chat (le regarde)

Lavi : Bonne nuit le chat (va se coucher)

Chat (le dépasse, va se lover dans les couvertures)

Lavi (se glisse sous les couettes)

Chat : Zzz...

Lavi (caresse doucement sa tête et s'endort)

Le lendemain, le chat lèche le visage de Lavi.

Lavi : Muh ?

Chat : nyaaa, faim

Lavi : Nyaa dodo...

Chat (s'en va dans la cuisine, monte sur un plan de travail à la recherche de quelque chose à manger, fait tomber un verre qui se brise au sol)

Lavi : # (arrive)

Chat (essaie d'ouvrir un placard)

Lavi : Hey !

Chat (sursaute, tourne la tête vers lui)

Lavi : Descend !

Chat (les oreilles baissé, la queue entre les jambes, descend) [il a peur à cause du ton employé]

Lavi (ouvre le placard, lui donne à manger)

Chat (mange)

Lavi : saleté...

Chat (vient se frotter contre ses jambes)

Lavi (l'attrape) : aller au bain !

Chat : Nyyaaa ! (se débat)

Lavi : Tu vas pas rester sale ^^

Chat (se fout dans un coin, commence à se laver, en se léchant les pattes)

Lavi : tu seras pas propre comme ça u_u

Chat (continue)

Lavi : Minou, minou...

Chat (le regarde)

Lavi (lui fait signe d'approcher)

Chat (vient près de lui)

Lavi (le caresse)

Chat (ronronne)

Lavi (le câline)

Chat (profite, les yeux fermés, ronronne toujours)

Lavi (le caresse encore)

Chat : nyaa~

Lavi : Tu as un nom ?

Chat : noui

Lavi : C'est quoi ? (caresse son menton)

Chat ; nyû... Yû... [il a beaucoup de mal, mais il est encore jeune]

Lavi : Yû ? C'est mignon ^^

Yû : =^.^=

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (frotte son visage contre la joue de Lavi)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (lèche sa main) [des bisous mode chat]

Lavi : ^^

Yû (s'assoit, recommence sa toilette)

Lavi (va se préparer)

Yû (se couche sur le canapé) : Zzz...

Lavi (va bosser)

Yû se réveille, essaie de sortir mais tout est fermé, casse plusieurs objets dans la maison sans faire exprès.

Lavi (revient le soir)

Yû (dodote sur la table du salon)

Dans la maison, le canapé a plein de trace de griffures, y'a des objets brisés au sol.

Lavi : Yû...

Yû : Zzz...

Lavi : -.- (le chope par la peau du cou)

Yû : nyaa !

Lavi (lui montre le canapé) : c'est quoi ça ?

Yû : ... (se met en position de dominé, montrant qu'il est désolé)

Lavi : ... tu n'as pas intérêt à abimé quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Yû : nyyyaaa...

Lavi (le repose au sol)

Yû (va se terrer dans un coin)

Lavi (range un peu)

Yû (ne bouge plus, regardant Lavi, prêt à déguerpir)

Lavi (lui apporte ensuite à manger)

Yû (s'approche doucement, mange en regardant Lavi)

Lavi (le caresse doucement) : aller, n'ais pas peur

Yû (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (lui fait un câlin)

Yû (fait des ronrons)

Lavi (va aussi manger, Yû sur ses genoux puis va dodoter)

Yû (n'a pas envi de dormir, frotte la porte) : nyyaaa

Lavi (lui ouvre) : pas de bêtise hein ?

Yû (sort en courant)

Lavi (se couche en soupirant)

Yû passe la nuit dehors, le lendemain, il est allongé sur le tapis devant la porte d'entrée.

Lavi (part au travail, laisse les fenêtres ouverte)

Yû (rentre, mange ce que Lavi a laissé par terre, alterne entre dodo et sorties) [pas de casse dans la maison vu qu'il pouvait sortir]

Lavi (revient le soir)

Yû (est dans le jardin, joue au milieu des fleurs)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (voit un papillon, essaie de l'attraper)

Lavi : ^^

Yû (aperçoit Lavi, court vers lui)

Lavi (s'agenouille)

Yû (lèche son visage)

Lavi (rit)

Yû : nyyaaa~

Lavi : Ça va ?

Yû : noui.

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû : ^^

Lavi : je vais prendre un bain (se lève)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (fait couler l'eau, se déshabille)

Yû (regarde l'eau couler, les pattes sur le bord de la baignoire)

Lavi (rentre dans le bain)

Yû (met une main dans l'eau, la retire aussitôt)

Lavi : tu viens ?

Yû (fait vivement non)

Lavi : tu as peur ?

Yû : 'n'aime pas l'eau.

Lavi : bah pourquoi ? C'est agréable

Yû (fait non) [parce que l'eau ça mouille]

Lavi : qui est-ce que je vais caresser alors ?

Yû : ?

Lavi : je suis si seul (glisse entièrement dans l'eau)

Yû (regarde la surface de l'eau)

Lavi (remonte et l'attrape)

Yû : o_o

Lavi (l'attire dans l'eau)

Yû (panique, se débat) : NYAAA !

Lavi (le tient fermement)

Yû (essaie de s'enfuir)

Lavi : Yû, calme-toi.

Yû (continue de se débattre, mais finit par fatiguer et se calme peu à peu, tremblant de peur)

Lavi (le caresse)

Yû (tremble toujours, s'accroche à Lavi pour ne pas risquer de se retrouver la tête sous l'eau)

Lavi (le tient bien, l'assoit sur ses genoux)

Yû : nye veux sortir

Lavi : attend (le lave)

Yû (attend de pouvoir enfin quitter le bain)

Lavi (le rince puis se lève, Yû dans ses bras, l'enveloppe dans une serviette)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi (enfile un peignoir, brosse Yû)

Yû : rrraou... (il grogne quand ça le tire, maudits nœuds)

Lavi (caresse une de ses oreilles)

Yû : rrrhh (il ronronne)

Lavi (attache ses cheveux avec un ruban)

Yû (regarde son reflet dans le miroir)

Lavi : tu es tout beau maintenant

Yû : =^.^= nyerci

Lavi (embrasse le bout de son nez)

Yû (donne un coup de langue à ce moment, lèche ses lèvres)

Lavi (surpris, le regarde)

Yû : ^^ (sort de la salle de bain)

Lavi : ... Hé bah...

Yû (va se coucher sur le lit de Lavi)

Lavi (va aussi se coucher)

Yû (dort, la tête sur le ventre de Lavi)

Lavi (s'endort, le sourire aux lèvres)

Un fil des jours, Yû grandit de plus en plus.

Lavi (le mesure souvent et l'oblige à prendre des bains)

Yû (râle de moins de moins, a moins peur de l'eau au fur et à mesure, il apprend aussi à mieux s'exprimer en écoutant Lavi et en reproduisant les sons et les mots)

Un soir, Lavi rentre du boulot

Yû (est tapis sous la table de la cuisine)

Lavi (arrive dans la cuisine, n'a pas vu Yû, l'appelle)

Yû (attend un peu, puis lui saute dessus)

Lavi (crie de surprise)

Yû (lèche son visage, comme à son habitude quand Lavi revient)

Lavi : bonsoir ^^ (lui fait un Câlin)

Yû : nya. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Lavi : fatigante mais Ça va et toi ?

Yû : j'ai attrapé un oiseau =^.^=

Lavi : ^^" ... Et t'en as fait quoi ?

Yû (se lèche les lèvres) [ça veut tout dire]

Lavi : ^^""""" ...

Yû (se frotte à lui en ronronnant)

Lavi (embrasse son front)

Yû (repart dehors pour traquer les petites bêtes)

Lavi (fait à manger)

Yû (est attiré par la bonne odeur, rentre, lui tourne autour pour avoir à manger) [il a beau avoir grandi, il marche encore à quatre pattes]

Lavi : tiens-toi debout Yû.

Yû (se redresse, il est à genoux, les mains sur le plan de travail)

Lavi (se penche et embrasse sa joue)

Yû (est plus intéressé par ce qu'il cuisine que par autre chose)

Lavi (lui sert à manger)

Yû (dévore son plat)

Lavi : doucement (mange aussi)

Yû (lèche son assiette, relève la tête, il en a plein le menton)

Lavi (prend une serviette, l'essuie)

Yû (va à la fenêtre, veut sortir) [il pleut]

Lavi : non tu vas être tout mouillé après

Yû : nyyaaaa !

Lavi (va prendre un bain)

Yû (attend à la fenêtre)

Lavi (puisque Yû n'est pas la, se caresse)

Yû (miaule, toujours au même endroit)

Lavi : Hh... Ah~...

Yû (tend l'oreille, vient prêt de la porte de la salle de bain)

Lavi (gémit au rythme de ses mouvements)

Yû (pousse la porte, le regarde)

Lavi (en extase, jouit dans un long râle)

Yû (le regarde sans trop comprendre)

Lavi (rougit) : Yû... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Yû : tu criais... tu as mal ?

Lavi : non, non... C'était du plaisir.

Yû (s'approche de lui)

Lavi (toujours rouge, détourne le regard)

Yû (lèche son cou)

Lavi : qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? (rouge)

Yû : un bisou =^^=

Lavi (caresse sa tête) : tu es gentil

Yû : ^^

Lavi (sort du bain)

Yû (va sur le canapé)

Lavi (va se coucher)

Yû (dodote aussi)

* * *

Reviews ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonsoir~

Bonne lecture

* * *

Les jours passent, Yû devient collant.

Un soir Lavi prend une douche.

Yû (l'attend à la sortie, se frottant partout pour marquer son odeur sur son territoire)

Lavi (arrive en serviette)

Yû (vient se frotter à lui avec insistance)

Lavi : hey ! (recule)

Yû (tire sur la serviette pour empêcher Lavi de reculer, mais elle tombe)

Lavi (rougit et la récupère)

Yû (continue de lui tourner autour, miaule)

Lavi : quoi ?

Yû (se met sur ses pattes arrières, fait plein de léchouilles sur le torse de Lavi)

Lavi : arrête. (s'en va dans sa chambre)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (se couche, essaye de l'ignorer)

Yû (monte sur le lit, une jambe de chaque côté du corps de Lavi, simule l'acte sexuel [il est habillé, donc il peut pas violé Lavi], mordille son cou)

Lavi (retient un gémissement)

Yû (continue ses mouvements de bassins, frustré) [c'est toujours Lavi qui l'habille ou le déshabille]

Lavi (le déshabille rapidement, embrasse à son tour son cou)

Yû (le prend) [pas de préliminaire chez les chats]

Lavi (pousse un crie de douleur)

Yû (ondule en lui, mordant doucement son cou pour qu'il ne bouge pas)

Lavi (gémit finalement de plaisir, accompagne ses mouvements)

Yû (se déverse en lui un peu plus tard, se retire, se couche prêt de lui) nya~

Lavi : Hh...Hh...

Yû (s'endort)

Lavi (dort aussi)

Yû (va faire le tour de son territoire, s'assurant qu'il n'a pas de rival)

Puisqu'on est samedi, Lavi fait la grâce mat' mais n'a pas l'esprit tranquille…

Lavi *un chat... J'ai couché avec un chat...*

Yû (revient après sa tournée, se frotte à lui)

Lavi : Yû, laisse-moi...

Yû : pourquoi ? (frotte leurs joues)

Lavi : tu es un chat... Et ce qu'on a fait hier, c'est pas normal...

Yû : ?

Lavi : c'est interdit d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec un animal. Ça fait de moi un zoophile.

Yû (lèche sa joue) : je ne suis pas qu'un chat.

Lavi : bon c'est vrai, tu es un chat bizarre...

Yû (recommence à beaucoup se frotter à lui)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû (se replace au dessus de lui comme la veille)

Lavi (écarte les jambes)

Yû (le pénètre, fait des vas-et-viens)

Lavi : ha~... Hh... Ah~~ !

Yû (jouit après quelques minutes, se retire)

Lavi (haletant, se blottit contre lui)

Yû : nyyaaa~

Lavi : je t'aime trop...

Yû (s'est endormi)

Lavi (le regarde dormir)

Yû : zzz

Lavi (va prendre une douche)

Yû (le cherche à son réveil)

Lavi (dort, sur le canapé)

Yû (vient le réveiller à coups de langue sur le visage)

Lavi : ... Hm... ?

Yû : j'ai faim

Lavi (se lève en grognant, lui donne des croquettes)

Yû (mange)

Lavi (retourne dormir)

Yû (veille sur son Lavi jusqu'à son réveil)

Lavi (émerge plus tard, s'étire)

Yû (recommence à l'aguicher)

Lavi : tss...

Yû (frotte sa tête à ses cuisses)

Lavi (commence à être excité)

Yû (continue de flirter avec lui)

Lavi (le colle à lui, l'embrasse)

Yû (joue de sa langue sur ses lèvres, frotte leurs bassins)

Lavi (caresse sa langue de la sienne, ondule contre lui)

Yû (veut plus)

Lavi (le prend doucement)

Yû : Nyaaa !

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (a mal, halète)

Lavi (se retire et s'écarte)

Yû (le regarde) hn...

Lavi (va s'enfermé dans la salle de bain)

Yû (gratte la porte pour demander à entrer)

Lavi : laisse-moi...

Yû : nyyaaa...

Lavi : ...

Yû (miaule encore et encore)

Lavi (finit par ouvrir)

Yû (se colle à lui)

Lavi : désolé de t'avoir fait mal...

Yû : pas grave...

Lavi : tu es un enfant, je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ça

Yû : ... (le regarde)

Lavi (caresse tristement sa tête, embrasse sa joue)

Yû (se frotte affectueusement contre lui)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (profite)

Dans la journée, il flirte à nouveau.

Lavi (caresse gentiment sa tête)

Yû (tente de passer à l'acte)

Lavi (esquive habilement)

Ce petit manège continue quelques jours, puis Yû semble se désintéresser.

Lavi (soupire de soulagement)

Yû (dodote tranquillement dans un coin)

Lavi (va travailler)

Yû (reprend son activité de chasse, attrape un mulot, attend Lavi)

Lavi (arrive le soir)

Yû (lui apporte le mulot, tout fier) ^.^

Lavi (regarde le mulot puis Yû)

Yû : =^.^= (il espère un merci)

Lavi (caresse sa tête) : merci mon chaton (embrasse son front)

Yû : nyaa ^^

Lavi (sourit et va faire le diner)

Ils mangent et vont se coucher

Yû (dort paisiblement contre Lavi)

Lavi (idem)

Plus tard, Yû voit des hommes en blouses blanches, va se cacher sous le lit, tremblant.

Lavi (revient du travail, cherche Yû)

Yû (n'a pas bougé)

Lavi : Yû ? ... Minou...

Yû (miaule faiblement)

Lavi (vient le voir) : qu'est-ce que tu fais sous le lit ?

Yû (tremble, vient se réfugier dans ses bras)

Lavi (le serre doucement, caresse son dos)

Quelqu'un sonne.

Lavi : ... ? Reste là (le dépose sur le lit et va ouvrir)

Komui : bonsoir, je cherche mon chat, l'auriez-vous vu ? Il s'appelle Yû ^^

Lavi : votre chat ? A quoi il ressemble ?

Komui : il était comme ça quand il a disparu (lui montre une photo) son nom est tatoué dans son oreille gauche.

Lavi : non désolé...

Komui : ça va faire un mois que je le cherche ! Il me manque !

Lavi : il ressemble pas trop à un chat...

Komui : il en a l'attitude T^T

Lavi : c'est quoi en faite ?

Komui : c'est mon petit minet d'amour T.T vous êtes sur que vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

Lavi : non !

Komui :

Yû (est sorti de la chambre, voit Komui)

Komui : O.O ... ^o^ mon Yû !

Lavi : O.O (l'empêche d'approcher)

Komui (pousse Lavi, s'agenouille) viens voir papa Komui ! (sort de la nourriture)

Yû (vient près de lui, mange)

Komui (lui met une laisse) merci de vous en être occupé

Lavi : non ne le prenez pas...

Komui : vous pourrez venir le voir si vous voulez. Aller Yû, on rentre à la maison

Lavi (serre Yû contre lui)

Yû : nyyaaa...

Komui a appelé ses collègues, il laisse son adresse à Lavi, il fait monter Yû dans une camionnette, ils s'en vont.

Lavi se sent seul.

Yû (est à nouveau enfermé dans une cage, son corps est meurtri par des heures à marcher contre les barreaux)

Après quelques mois où Lavi est plongé dans ses cours, il va voir Yû.

Yû (a grandi, il a quelques cicatrices, sa cage est bien trop petite)

Lavi (ouvre la cage)

Yû (apeuré, se ratatine au sol) [il est pas vraiment sorti depuis des mois, et les scientifiques sont pas toujours tendres]

Lavi : Yû, c'est moi...

Yû (s'approche, hésitant, hume son odeur, rassuré, vient contre lui)

Lavi (l'enlace tendrement, le berce)

Yû : nyaa...

Komui (arrive) il est toujours aussi mignon hein ? 8D

Lavi : vous avez vue dans l'état dans lequel vous l'avez mis ?

Komui : il s'est mis dans cet état tout seul. (s'approche)

Yû (retourne se blottir au fond de sa cage)

Lavi (reprend Yû, embrasse son front en le serrant contre lui)

Komui : Vous permettez, c'est l'heure de ses examens ^^

Lavi (embrasse les lèvres de Yû avant de regarder Komui)

Komui : vu que nous avons réalisé un hybride homme-chat, il faut que nous suivions son état constamment.

Lavi (caresse doucement les cheveux de Yû)

Komui : viens ici Yû

Yû (reste blottit contre Lavi)

Lavi : il a quel âge ?

Komui : il a 8mois, même si niveau humain, il en fait entre 16 et 18 u_u

Lavi (embrasse la joue de Yû) : il est adorable

Komui : et oui, je suis un scientifique de génie ! 8D

Lavi (embrasse encore Yû)

Komui (vient, tire Yû) : aller viens ^^

Yû : nyyaaa !

Lavi (garde fermement Yû contre lui)

Komui : Si vous êtes venu pour m'empêcher de travailler, vous pouvez repartir

Lavi : j'aimerais le ramener chez moi.

Komui : C'est mon seul sujet d'expérience T.T

Lavi : mais vous pourrez lui rendre visite...

Komui : Je l'ai créé, il est à moi

Lavi : mais je l'aime...

Komui : mais c'est un chat ^^'

Lavi : désolé mais il est aussi à moitié humain, d'ailleurs on dirait juste un humain à qui on a greffé une queue et des oreilles

Komui : un humain qui miaule, qui a des chaleurs, qui est joueur et curieux comme un chat, il m'a fallu des heures et des heures de travail pour en arriver là !

Lavi : il parle aussi u_u

Komui : c'était pour pouvoir le comprendre plus facilement.

Lavi : s'il vous plait... J'ai besoin de lui...

Komui : je peux faire mes tests avant ?

Lavi : quels genres de tests ?

Komui : Contrôle de la tension, s'il a des douleurs du à sa croissance rapide, et une piqûre de rappel pour un vaccin

Lavi : d'accord...

Komui (amène Yû en salle d'examen, l'attache pour qu'il ne bouge pas, effectue ses tests)

Lavi (attend)

Komui (revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard)

Yû (se lèche le bras à l'endroit où Komui lui a fait sa piqûre)

Lavi (prend Yû dans ses bras)

Komui (donne des trucs à Lavi) : ça c'est un complément alimentaire à lui donner une fois tous les trois jours, ça c'est des calmants s'il est trop énervé, ça (continue de parler) et enfin, ça c'est pour mettre fin à ses souffrances en cas d'accident pour de problèmes imprévus ^^

Lavi : et pour les chaleurs ?

Komui : Je dois le castrer ?

Lavi : non ! O.O

Komui : et bien euh... vous l'attachez ou l'enfermez quelques jours u_u

Lavi : *ou j'en profite* ^/^

Komui : Amenez-le une fois toutes les deux semaines.

Lavi : d'accord (ramène Yû chez lui)

Yû (ne lâche pas Lavi d'une semelle)

Lavi (range les trucs que lui à donné Komui puis va sur son lit, caresse Yû)

Yû (ronronne)

Lavi : Ça va ?

Yû : oui...

Lavi : tu m'as manqué.

Yû : pourquoi tu n'es pas venu...

Lavi : j'avais beaucoup de travail, des examens à passer et j'étais épuisé... Mais je pensais souvent à toi

Yû : ...

Lavi : pardonne-moi, je suis venu dès que j'ai pu.

Yû (se blottit contre lui, ferme les yeux)

Lavi : je t'aime Yû.

Yû : Nyaaa aussi

Lavi (sourit et embrasse son cou)

Yû : Zzz

Lavi (caresse son dos avant de s'endormir aussi)

Yû (dort beaucoup)

Un samedi matin, Lavi prépare le repas de Yû.

Yû (vient, renifle le repas)

Lavi (lui sert)

Yû (mange)

Lavi (va se recoucher)

Yû (va sous le lit de Lavi, se repose)

Lavi (dodote)

Yû (dort aussi)

Lavi (se lève plus tard, marche sur un truc)

Yû : NYYAAA !

Lavi (sursaute et fait un bond sur le coté)

Yû (s'enfuit, se lèche la queue quand il est tout seul)

Lavi : Yû ?

Yû (a les yeux plein de larmes) [ça lui a fait très mal]

Lavi : pardon, mon cœur, je suis désolé... Je l'avais pas vue...

Yû (vient près de lui)

Lavi (l'enlace avec douceur)

Yû (lèche sa joue)

Lavi : Ça va aller ?

Yû : ça fait mal...

Lavi : tu peux la bouger ?

Yû (fait oui)

Lavi : tu veux qu'on mette un peu de glace ?

Yû : non

Lavi : on n'y touche pas alors ?

Yû (fait non, et va se planquer dans un coin)

Lavi : ... (le laisse tranquille, va prendre une douche)

Yû (part en vadrouille dans le jardin quand ça va mieux)

Lavi (lui sert son repas à midi)

Yû (mange avec appétit)

Lavi (caresse sa tête, mange aussi)

Yû (après manger, vient sur ses genoux pour dormir)

Lavi (caresse sa tête)

Yû (dort en ronronnant)

Lavi (se repose aussi)

* * *

Reviews ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Zzzz...

'nne lecture... (Mayaku hors service)

* * *

Quelqu'un sonne

Lavi (pousse gentiment Yû, l'embrasse et va ouvrir)

Allen : Salut Lavi ^^ ça va ?

Lavi : ouais ^^

Allen : ça te dit qu'on aille au lac pour se baigner ?

Yû (planqué sous la table, les observe)

Lavi : il doit y avoir du monde aujourd'hui non ?

Allen : Tout le monde est barré en vacances, enfin, je crois u_u

Yû (ne sentant pas d'agressivité en Allen, s'approche)

Allen : 0_0 c'est quoi ça ?

Yû : schhh !

Lavi : c'est mon chat ^^ (prend Yû dans ses bras)

Allen : c'est un chat ça ?

Yû (le poil hérissé, les oreilles vers l'arrière) [là il peut être michant]

Lavi : à moitié humain, je l'ai repris à un laboratoire. Calme-toi Yû. Allen n'est pas méchant.

Allen : ê.è il est...

Yû (sent Allen)

Allen : bizarre...

Lavi : c'est un hybride... Moi je le trouve mignon ^^

Allen : Tu aurais du le laisser dans son labo

Lavi : non ils le maltraitaient

Allen : ouais, bah, tu sais pas ce qu'il peut devenir, et d'ailleurs, son existence est connue par le gouvernement ?

Lavi : j'en sais rien mais un bonnet et un pantalon et on y voit que du feu.

Yû (lèche la joue d'Allen)

Allen (recule) : hey mais ça va pas !

Lavi : mais il te dit bonjour. x)

Yû : Nya~

Allen : Il peut pas dire bonjour comme tout le monde ?

Lavi : ^^" ... Yû tu dois parler au lieu de le lécher.

Yû : ... nyour !

Allen (mort de rire)

Lavi (caresse la tête de Yû) : d'habitude tu parles mieux.

Allen : il est peut-être timide x')

Lavi (regarde Yû)

Yû (regarde Allen)

Allen : il a quoi le minet ? il veut un câlin ?

Yû (sourit, vient se frotter à lui)

Allen : ^^''' je disais ça comme ça

Lavi : il a l'air de bien t'aimer ^^

Allen : ^^' (caresse sa tête de Yû)

Yû (lèche sa main)

Allen : t'es sûr qu'il est à moitié humain ? ça a plutôt l'air d'être 75% chat, et 25% humain

Lavi : pour son comportement oui mais physiquement, c'est l'inverse.

Allen : tu pourras jamais le faire sortir d'ici s'il change pas de comportement

Yû (ronronne sous les caresses d'Allen)

Lavi : bah ouais... Mais bon, j'adore son comportement moi

Allen : hm. Fais gaffe à ce qu'il course pas les filles du coin pendant la saison des amours XD

Lavi : bah en faite... C'est moi qu'il course...

Allen : o_o" et tu fais quoi toi, tu l'enferme ?

Lavi : /

Allen : tu le laisse faire ?

Lavi : ... Ouais...

Allen : X_X

Yû (leur tourne autour, se met sur le dos) [il réclame qu'on lui gratte le ventre]

Lavi (vient caresser le ventre de Yû)

Yû (ronronne)

Allen : Euh... Lavi... je crois que tu devrais te faire interner ^^""

Lavi : non...

Allen : tu sais, il risque d'être déçu à force de ne pas avoir de progéniture ^^"

Lavi : tu crois qu'il aurait plus de chance avec une fille ?

Allen : Bah... je sais pas, si ça se trouve, il est stérile u_u faut voir avec le fou qui l'a créé

Lavi : lui il faut vraiment le faire interner (caresse le torse de Yû)

Allen : c'est clair que pour créer des bestioles pareilles... faut être atteint

Lavi : Yû, faudra prendre un bain ce soir (embrasse son cou et va à la cuisine) Allen, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Allen : oui, je veux bien.

Yû (saute sur Lavi) : du lait !

Lavi (rit et lui serre un bol de lait, puis demande à Momo ce qu'il veut)

Allen : un jus de fruit, s'il te plait

Yû (boit son bol de lait, en a plein autour de la bouche, se lèche les lèvres)

Lavi (lui donne un verre de jus de fruit)

Allen : Dis, ça fait longtemps que tu l'as ?

Lavi : en faite, il est entré dans la maison pendant que j'étais en cours en janvier. Le scientifique fou l'a récupéré en fin février. Puis je suis allé le voir il y a une semaine et je l'ai repris.

Allen : Hm. (regarde Yû qui prend le frais allongé sur le carrelage)

Lavi : quand il est arrivé la première fois, il était un peu plus grand qu'un chat

Allen : Et bah ^^' ça fait une sacrée différence maintenant

Lavi : oui ^^

Allen : euh... bon, on va au lac alors ? Devitt et Jasdero y sont déjà.

Lavi : Yû, je pars, tu es sage d'accord ?

Yû : oui...

Lavi (l'embrasse) : repose-toi, je reviens tout à l'heure.

Allen et Lavi vont au lac, Yû se prélasse toute la journée.

Les garçons s'amusent, Lavi revient le soir.

Yû (a très peu bougé durant l'aprèm)

Lavi : Yû~

Yû : Lavi ! =^.^=

Lavi (le câline)

Yû (ronronne de bonheur)

Lavi : on va prendre le bain

Yû : je suis propre ! ^^"

Lavi : ah non, on prend un bain.

Yû : nyyaaa…. (le regarde avec des yeux tout kawaii)

Lavi : non Yû... Fais pas yeux... Viens prendre un bain avec moi...

Yû (continue son petit regard de chat battu)

Lavi : T.T

Yû (commence à partir pour esquiver le bain)

Lavi (l'attrape et le tire à la salle de bain)

Yû : schhh

Lavi : Yû

Yû : nya ?

Lavi : tu ne me fais pas ça.

Yû (se fait tout petit) [il veut pas être puni]

Lavi : aller, au bain.

Yû (met une patte dans l'eau, frémit)

Lavi : ...

Yû (recule)

Lavi : pourquoi tu veux pas y aller ?

Yû : elle est trop chaude.

Lavi (ajoute de l'eau froide)

Yû (n'entre toujours pas dans l'eau)

Lavi : tu préfère une douche ?

Yû (fait vivement non)

Lavi : alors rentre dans ce bain !

Yû (baisse les oreilles, entre dans le bain)

Lavi : u_u

Yû (se lèche la patte et la passe derrière les oreilles)

Lavi (embrasse son front)

Yû : je peux sortir ?

Lavi : tu n'es même pas laver.

Yû : ...

Lavi (le lave)

Yû (le laisse faire, pressé que ce soit fini)

Lavi (vide la baignoire, le rince)

Yû (se secoue, mouillant Lavi)

Lavi : hey !

Yû (saute hors de la baignoire)

Lavi (le sèche)

Yû : Je peux sortir ? (pour se resalir dehors XD)

Lavi (le brosse)

Yû : ...

Lavi : tu prendras un bain par semaine d'accord ?

Yû (fait la moue) : d'accord...

Lavi (attache ses cheveux)

Yû (attend que Lavi finisse de le préparer et cherche une sortie)

Lavi (l'embrasse doucement)

Yû (va jouer dehors)

Lavi (se couche)

Yû (a attrapé 3 petites bêtes, laisse les cadavres dans la cuisine pour le petit dej de Lavi) [quelle délicate attention lol]

Le lendemain matin, Lavi trouve les bestioles

Yû (dort sur le carrelage de la cuisine)

Lavi (se débarrasse rapidement des cadavres puis vient voir Yû)

Yû (ouvre les yeux, bâille)

Lavi : bonjour~

Yû : bonjour... (se frotte les yeux)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (cherche ses cadeaux sur la table, se dit que Lavi les a mangé) ^^

Lavi : merci (capture ses lèvres)

Yû (lèche ses lèvres)

Lavi (joue avec sa langue)

Yû (se frotte à lui)

Lavi (caresse ses hanches)

Yû (enroule sa queue autour de lui)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû (profite du moment)

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Yû : nyyaaa~

Lavi : Hh... (lèche sa gorge)

Yû (respire plus vite)

Lavi (caresse une ses cuisse, se frotte à lui)

Yû : nyahh...

Lavi (lui fait un suçon, caresse son membre)

Yû (se met sur le dos, miaule de plaisir)

Lavi (accélère)

Yû (se cambre, jouit)

Lavi (Le regarde tendrement)

Yû : hh... ny-a-hh...

Lavi (embrasse sa tempe)

Yû (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (sourit, le serre contre lui)

Yû (les yeux à demi-clos, respire doucement)

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Yû : Rrrrh

Lavi (rit doucement)

Yû (s'endort)

Lavi (va prendre une douche)

Quelques jours plus tard.

Allen (vient voir Lavi et Yû) : Lavi, regarde ^^ (lui montre une souris téléguidée)

Lavi : c'est mignon

Allen : on la teste ? x) (pose la souris au sol)

Yû (vient à côté, la renifle)

Lavi (regarde Yû)

Allen (prend la télécommande, fait bouger la souris)

Yû (court après)

Lavi (rit)

Yû (attrape la souris après plus de cinq minutes de course) : Hh... hh...

Allen : XD

Lavi : c'est bien mon amour ! ^^

Yû (HS, rapporte la souris à Lavi)

Allen : c'est mignon, il te fait un cadeau.

Lavi : c'est pas la première fois mais d'habitude, elles sont vraies (Câline Yû pour le féliciter)

Allen : ah ^^""

Yû : nya~

Lavi (embrasse son chaton)

Yû (va se reposer)

Allen et Lavi déjeunent, l'après-midi, Yû leur tourne autour [les chaleurs reviennent]

Lavi (prend Yû sur ses genoux)

Yû (se frotte affectueusement à lui, donne des coups de queue à Allen)

Allen : tu veux bien l'écarter le temps qu'on finisse notre film ?

Lavi (l'installe près de lui, à l'opposé d'Allen)

Yû (frotte sa tête contre le ventre de Lavi)

Lavi (caresse sa tête)

Yû (va dehors, fait le tour du jardin, en alerte)

Lavi (regarde le film)

Yû (revient, saute sur Allen)

Lavi : Oo

Allen : Mais c'est quoi son problème ?

Yû (lèche avidement son cou en se frottant à lui)

Allen (essaie de le pousser)

Lavi : c'est les chaleurs ^^"

Allen : Quoi ?

Yû : Nyaa ~~ (lèche ses lèvres)

Allen (grimace) : * beurk *

Lavi : Yû (l'attire contre lui)

Yû (fait pareil à Lavi)

Lavi (lui rend ses baisers)

Yû (frotte leurs bassins)

Allen : Lavi, t'es fou ! L'encourage pas !

Lavi : bah Hh... Pourquoi ?

Allen : mais c'est un chat, et il ne t'aime pas lui, il aurait fait pareil avec moi.

Lavi : ...

Yû (continue ses léchouilles)

Lavi (le repousse gentiment)

Yû (insiste)

Lavi (Le tient à distance)

Allen : tu as un truc pour l'attacher ?

Lavi : non.

Allen : on va l'enfermer dans ton garage alors.

Yû : nya !

Lavi : laisse tomber.

Allen : tu vas pas le retenir des heures.

Lavi : je l'ai déjà fait ^^

Allen : ouais benh bon courage, moi je veux pas finir violer, je m'en vais (part)

Lavi : ... (regarde Yû)

Yû (veut toujours plus qu'un câlin)

Lavi : Yû...

Yû : nyyaaa

Lavi : tu m'aime ?

Yû : noui [quel genre d'amour xd]

Lavi : et Allen ?

Yû : noui

Lavi : ...

Yû (se dégage de ses bras, vient se frotter à lui)

Lavi (se lève)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (sort)

Yû (le suit en miaulant)

Lavi (regarde le ciel)

Yû (se frotte à ses cuisses)

Lavi (Le repousse)

Yû : nyyaaa...

Lavi : va trouver quelqu'un d'autre...

Yû : nyyaa... (baisse les oreilles, triste)

Lavi (caresse sa tête)

Yû (lève les yeux vers lui)

Lavi : ... Je préfère coucher avec un hybride fidèle.

Yû : ...

Lavi (rentre)

Yû (reste dehors)

Lavi : Yû, vient manger

Yû (vient, les oreilles toujours basses)

Lavi (lui sert à manger)

Yû (touche à peine à son assiette, va se coucher sous la table du salon)

Lavi : Yû, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? (vient près de lui)

Yû (se recroqueville sur lui-même)

Lavi (l'attire vers lui) : dis-moi ce qu'il y a

Yû : ... tu veux plus de moi...

Lavi : bien sur que non, je te veux... Je ne veux que toi...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : mais toi... Tu sauteras sur le premier venu quand je ne serai pas la. De plus, mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques.

Yû : ... c'est les chaleurs...

Lavi : et quand tu ne les as pas, il ne se passe presque rien...

Yû : ...

Lavi (caresse gentiment sa tête puis se lève et va prendre une douche pour se changer les esprits)

Yû (déprime)

Lavi (vient le chercher, le tire jusqu'à la chambre)

Yû (le regarde, surpris)

Lavi (l'allonge, embrasse son front)

Yû : ...

Lavi : dors et oublie cette histoire.

Yû (lui tourne le dos, se roule en boule)

Lavi (embrasse sa nuque et se couche à son tour)

Yû (fugue au milieu de la nuit)

Lavi (dort)

Yû (erre dans le village, se trouve un coin tranquille, s'y cache)

* * *

Reviews ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Et voilà déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre, ça va vite dit donc x)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le matin, Lavi le cherche, l'appelle.

Yû (dort dans une ruelle, au milieu de vieux cartons)

Lavi (Le cherche en ville, continue de l'appeler)

Yû (tend l'oreille) : -.o

Lavi : ... Yû...

Yû (se lève de son carton, le regarde)

Lavi (Le voit, vient vers lui)

Yû (recule)

Lavi : Yû...

Yû : nyaa...

Lavi : Je suis désolé... Aller... Rentre à la maison...

Yû : ... tu ne me fais pas confiance...

Lavi : ... Confiance ?

Yû : tu crois que je vais partir... que je t'aime pas...

Lavi : ... Eh bien... J'ai dit ça parce que tu aimes aussi Allen.

Yû : ... c'est pas pareil...

Lavi : c'est vrai ?

Yû (fait oui)

Lavi : tu m'aime vraiment ?

Yû : oui...

Lavi (tend les bras vers lui)

Yû (se jette dans ses bras) [une nuit passé dans une rue mal famée, il sent plus la rose xD]

Lavi (Le serre contre lui) : mon dieu... Yû... Dès qu'on rentre c'est le bain direct.

Yû : o_o (se débat pour se barrer)

Lavi (le porte comme un sac à patate et rentre, va à la salle de bain)

Yû : Nya !

Lavi : si, si Yû... C'est obligé la... (plisse le nez et fait couler l'eau)

Yû (saute de son épaule, essaie d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle est verrouillée)

Lavi (l'attrape pas les hanches)

Yû : nyyaaa

Lavi : comment veux-tu que je t'embrasse si tu sens mauvais (lui présente une brosse à dent avec du dentifrice)

Yû : ...

Lavi : on te lave et après, tu fais ce que tu veux d'accord ? (lui brosse les dents)

Yû (le laisse le laver)

Ils vont ensuite dans le bain, Lavi lave longuement Yû

Yû (a hâte que ça se termine, va tout faire pour rester propre après)

Lavi (le sort et le sèche)

Yû : c'est bon ?

Lavi : oui ^^ (se sèche)

Yû (sort enfin de la salle de bain)

Lavi (va dans le salon)

Yû (est dans un coin, sage comme une image) [il veut pas se salir, ni se faire engueuler]

Lavi : Yû ? J'ai envie de Câlin~

Yû (vient tranquillement contre lui)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (se frotte à lui)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe doucement)

Lavi (taquine sa queue de chat)

Yû (attrape sa queue)

Lavi (sourit et embrasse l'arrière de son oreille droite)

Yû : ^^

Lavi (le gratte sous le menton)

Yû (ronronne) ^.^

Lavi (embrasse sa gorge)

Yû (se frotte à lui) [il est encore en chaleur]

Lavi (caresse ses cuisses)

Yû (écarte les jambes)

Lavi (l'allonge sur le canapé, prend son membre en bouche)

Yû (inspire de plaisir)

Lavi (fait de lents vas-et viens)

Yû (se cambre, feule son nom)

Lavi (accélère progressivement)

Yû (gémit, se déverse entre ses lèvres)

Lavi (avale tout, lèche son intimité)

Yû : hh-nyaa-hhh...

Lavi (glisse lentement sa langue en lui)

Yû (referme ses doigts sur le cuir du canapé) ah~

Lavi (fait de rapides coups de langue)

Yû (se tend sous le plaisir)

Lavi (le pénètre doucement d'un doigt)

Yû : Nyaaa~

Lavi (le caresse intérieurement)

Yû (gémit doucement)

Lavi (met un deuxième doigt)

Yû (écarquille les yeux, gémit plus fort, toujours de plaisir)

Lavi (accélère peu à peu)

Yû (se cambre vivement)

Lavi (ajoute un troisième doigt)

Yû (bouge sur ses doigts)

Lavi (écarte les doigts)

Yû : hn... hh...

Lavi (fait des mouvements pour le préparer puis retire ses doigts, se déshabille)

Yû (se met sur le ventre, lui laissant libre accès à son derrière)

Lavi (le prend en douceur)

Yû (ferme les yeux, gémit de douleur et de plaisir mêlés)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû : nya... Laviii...

Lavi (embrasse sa nuque) : oui~ ?

Yû : hn... nye t'aime...

Lavi : moi aussi ... (caresse ses hanches)

Yû (cambre son dos, bouge son bassin)

Lavi (commence un va-et-vient lent et doux en lui)

Yû (gémit de plaisir)

Lavi (continue sur le même rythme, va plus loin en lui après quelques minutes)

Yû (crie de plaisir)

Lavi (accélère)

Yû : Lavi~!

Lavi : Yû~~ ! (jouit)

Yû : hh... hhh~

Lavi (le couvre de baiser)

Yû (lèche son visage)

Lavi (sourit et pose la tête sur son torse)

Yû (bâille)

Lavi : Je t'aime...

Yû : n'aussi... zzz...

Lavi (s'endort)

Yû (dodote quelques heures, puis se réveille)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Yû (lèche sa joue)

Lavi : Zzz

Yû (mordille son oreille)

Lavi : hm~

Yû : j'ai faim

Lavi : lève-toi et fouille (se tourne et se met sur le ventre)

Yû (file à la cuisine, ouvre tous les placards, grignote ce qu'il trouve)

Lavi (se rendort)

Yû (rassasié, saute sur le canapé, et donc sur Lavi)

Lavi : hn!

Yû (le couvre de léchouilles)

Lavi : késstufai~ ?

Yû : tu n'aimes pas ?

Lavi : si~

Yû (lèche sa nuque, est à cheval sur lui, frotte son bassin à ses fesses)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû (le pénètre doucement)

Lavi (gémit faiblement)

Yû (ondule en lui, feulant de plaisir)

Lavi (se cambre)

Yû (accélère au fil des secondes)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (se déverse en lui)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû (lèche sa nuque, se retire, se couche au pied du canapé) [il va se transformer en descente de lit pour finir]

Lavi (épuisé)

Yû (reprend son souffle)

Lavi (va se lever)

Yû (colle sa queue à son corps) [il veut plus qu'elle se fasse écraser]

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (tout sourire)

Lavi (va à la cuisine)

Yû (le suit des yeux)

Lavi (sent son regard, se tourne vers lui)

Yû (est étalé au sol, lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi et va chercher un truc à manger)

Yû (se repose un moment, puis sort)

Lavi (mange)

Le téléphone sonne

Lavi : nyallo ? (bouche pleine)

Komui : Yû ? c'est toi ?

Lavi : nan (avale) c'est Lavi

Komui : ah T^T euh... comment va Yû ?

Lavi : très bien, il est en pleine forme.

Komui : ^^ euh... je suis entrain de faire quelques recherches et peut-être que je pourrais faire disparaitre ses attributs physiques de chat.

Lavi : c'est vrai ?

Komui : rien n'est sûr, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais avec mon génialissime esprit, je devrais pouvoir réussir !

Lavi : euh...

Komui : alors, cela vous intéresse ou vous souhaitez garder un petit minet ?

Lavi : Je vais en parler avec lui.

Komui : mais c'est un chat dans l'âme ^^'

Lavi : justement, s'il veut pas, on ne va pas le forcer.

Komui : mais je ferai comment pour savoir si mon expérience marche ! T^T

Lavi : bonne question ^^

Komui : T^T euh... vous me rappelez ce soir ?

Lavi : ouais, ouais

Komui (raccroche)

Lavi (retourne près de Yû)

Yû (se dore la pilule dans l'herbe)

Lavi (remet son caleçon puis s'assoit près de lui)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : ^^

Yû (pose sa tête sur ses jambes)

Lavi (caresse ses oreilles)

Yû (ronronne doucement)

Lavi : dis… Komui a appelé.

Yû (se crispe à l'entente de son nom)

Lavi : Il voulait savoir si tu voulais faire d'autres expériences pour enlever tes oreilles et ta queue.

Yû : … Il veut me rendre humain ?

Lavi : On dirait oui

Yû : … Et toi ?

Lavi : ça serai plus pratique… tu pourrais sortir, aller en ville avec moi… mais tu fais ce que tu veux…

Yû : tu m'aimerais plus ?

Lavi : Je t'aimerai autant et plus le temps passera, plus mon amour augmentera, peu importe que tu ais une queue ou autre.

Yû : … Je sais pas…

Lavi : Si tu ne le fais pas, il y aura toujours un risque que je marche sur ta queue.

Yû : … je… … je vais le faire…

Lavi : vraiment ?

Yû : … (fait oui)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (se colle à lui)

Lavi (caresse ses fesses)

Yû (bouge nerveusement la queue)

Lavi : Ça va ?

Yû : o-oui

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Yû (enfouit son visage dans son torse)

Lavi (le berce)

Yû (stresse)

Lavi : calme-toi

Yû : nya-a...

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (s'endort)

Lavi (le porte et le couche dans le lit, appelle Komui)

Komui : laboratoire du grand Komui j'écoute ?

Lavi : bonsoir "-.-

Komui : bonsoir ^^

Lavi : Yû est d'accord

Komui : ouais ! 8D

Lavi : mais il est apeuré...

Komui : c'est habituel chez lui

Lavi : vous n'avez pas intérêt à lui faire de mal

Komui : mais je ne lui en ai jamais fait !

Lavi : si, avec toutes les expériences.

Komui : il a été créé pour ça.

Lavi : pff...

Komui : vous savez ? ce n'est pas un humain qu'on a transformé, il est né en homme-chat, et ce n'est pas garanti que je puisse faire de lui un homme à 100%

Lavi : comment ça il est né comme ça ?

Komui : j'ai isolé des gènes humains et félins, je les ai introduits sur des chromosomes. J'ai fait des dizaines de tests et Yû a été le seul hybride de son genre à survivre, les autres étaient non viables... bref, il s'est développé dans une machine, et il est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui

Lavi : il va vivre combien de temps ?

Komui : aucune idée... il peut vivre 15 ans, ça c'est quasiment sur, mais après je ne sais pas s'il a l'espérance de vie d'un humain.

Lavi : Hm...

Komui : donc, quand venez-vous ?

Lavi : ... demain.

Komui : d'accord ^o^ je prépare tout.

Lavi : je pourrais rester avec lui ?

Komui : pas pendant l'opération

Lavi : hm... il aura mal ?

Komui : euh... peut-être... ça dépend comment son corps réagira.

Lavi : mais pendant l'opération.

Komui : il sera endormi ^^

Lavi : D'accord.

Komui : à demain~ Reever ! Préparez mes instruments ! Ahahahahah (raccroche)

Lavi : OO'

* * *

Bonne lecture


	5. Chapitre 5

Voili voilou déjà le dernier chapitre

bonne lecture

* * *

Yû (dodote toujours dans la chambre à Lavi)

Lavi (le rejoint)

Yû : Zzz...

Lavi (se couche et s'endort)

Yû (se réveille le lendemain, toujours aussi stressé)

Lavi (dort, contre lui)

Yû (se blottit contre lui, tremblant)

Lavi (l'enlace) : Bonjour

Yû : bonjour...

Lavi (le couvre de baiser)

Yû (profite)

Lavi (caresse ses cuisses)

Yû (se recroqueville) [il a pas envi là]

Lavi : ah désolé... (embrasse son front)

Yû : ... on... on y va quand ?

Lavi : cet après midi

Yû : hm...

Lavi : tout ira bien

Yû (fait oui)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe doucement)

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Yû (reste blottit contre lui toute la matinée)

Lavi (le guide à la salle de bain, le lave au gant de toilette, lui brosse les dents, se prépare a son tour, habille Yû)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi (attache ses cheveux)

Yû (lèche sa joue)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû : ... ça ne fait pas quand on est humain ça... si ?

Lavi : Non mais tu peux continuer avec moi, j'aime bien ^^

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : Tu devras aussi marcher debout...

Yû : ... j'essaierai...

Lavi : Je t'aiderais... Tu veux essayer la ?

Yû : hm... (s'accroche aux épaules de Lavi)

Lavi (le tient par la taille)

Yû (a les jambes qui tremblent)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (fait un pas, l'équilibre un peu précaire)

Lavi (le tient)

Yû (continue de marcher, ne lâchant pas Lavi)

Lavi : C'est bien...

Yû (sourit un peu)

Lavi (l'attire doucement a lui, le serre contre lui)

Yû (en profite pour s'agripper plus fermement à lui)

Lavi : Je t'aime.

Yû : moi aussi

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû : ^_^

Lavi : Tu as faim ?

Yû : non… pas vraiment…

Lavi : ... Bon... alors on y va ?

Yû : ... (fait doucement oui de la tête)

Lavi (l'emmène à la voiture)

Yû (se ratatine sur son fauteuil, mort de peur)

Lavi (conduit jusqu'au labo)

Ils sortent de voiture.

Yû (marche sur trois pattes, tient la main de Lavi)

Lavi (sert doucement sa main)

Komui (une énorme paire de ciseaux dans les mains) : bonjour ! ^O^

Yû (panique)

Lavi (serre Yû contre lui)

Komui : Yû, n'ai pas peur, ce n'est pas pour toi ça ^^' (va ranger son outil)

Lavi (embrasse le cou de Yû)

Komui (vient avec une seringue) : approche mon minou

Lavi (tient Yû)

Komui (tient le bras de Yû, lui fait la piqûre)

Yû : nyyaaaa ! ... nyaa... zzz...

Komui : ^^ bien, on va l'emmener en salle d'opération

Lavi (porte Yû)

Ils mettent Yû sur la table d'opération, Komui fait sortir Lavi et s'enferme, il commence son travail.

Lavi (attend dans le stress)

Après quelques heures, Komui ressort et soupire.

Lavi : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Komui : Rien ^^' c'était fatigant c'est tout

Lavi : il va bien ?

Komui : euh... Il dort encore...

Lavi : ok...

Komui : Il va être sourd, temporairement, il va avoir des problèmes d'équilibre vu que son oreille interne a été déréglée, mais ça va aussi s'arranger avec le temps et, euh... je pense que c'est tout

Lavi : hm...

Komui : je vais voir s'il se réveille ^^ (retourne dans la salle d'opération)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (a un bandage tout autour de la tête et autour du bassin, il est allongé sur le côté)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (ouvre doucement les yeux, un peu perdu)

Komui : Mon minou va me manquer T.T

Lavi (lui fait coucou)

Yû (sourit doucement, referme les yeux)

Komui : il est encore assommé par l'anesthésique ^^"

Lavi : hm ... Il est si beau

Komui : je le préférais en chat T.T

Lavi : ^^

Komui :

Yû (s'est rendormi)

Lavi (reste près de Yû)

Yû (revient à lui quelques heures plus tard, se redresse) _

Lavi (tient ses bras)

Yû (n'arrive pas à tenir debout)

Komui : Il faut le temps qu'il cicatrise ^^

Lavi (tient Yû)

Komui : Lavi, vous devrez changer ses bandages deux ou trois fois par jour, et veillez à ce qu'il ne se promène pas trop tant qu'il n'est pas bien maître de ses mouvements

Yû (a peur en voyant qu'il n'entend rien)

Lavi : comment on lui explique qu'il ne peut pas entendre ?

Komui : euh... des dessins ? ^^''''

Lavi (prend un papier et dessine)

Yû (regarde ce qu'il fait, toujours un peu paniqué)

Lavi (dessine un chat et barre ses oreilles)

Yû : ... (il se dit qu'il est sourd pour de bon)

Lavi (dessine ensuite un calendrier)

Yû : ...

Lavi (barre plusieurs semaines)

Yû (l'observe attentivement)

Lavi (désigne les oreilles barré et les quelques semaines rayés)

Yû (comprend, sourit)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (se colle à lui)

Komui : Je dois en recréer un !

Lavi (caresse son dos) : pour quoi faire ? Lancez-vous plutôt... Dans les potions

Komui : O_O ... *O* mais en voilà une idée !

Yû (les regarde alternativement)

Lavi (rit et regarde Yû, embrasse le bout de son nez)

Yû : ... on peut... partir ? (sa voix est plus grave)

Lavi : oui

Ils rentrent

Yû (marche difficilement en se tenant à Lavi)

Ils changent les bandages de Yû.

Yû (a un peu mal)

Lavi (lui donne des antidouleurs)

Yû (se repose)

Lavi (le chouchoute)

Quelques temps plus tard, Yû n'a plus besoin de bandages, et arrive à marcher, bien qu'un peu hésitant.

Lavi (l'aide)

Yû entend de mieux en mieux chaque jour, il passe beaucoup de temps dans les bras de Lavi

Un matin.

Yû : Zzz...

Lavi (le regarde tendrement, caresse sa joue)

Yû (ouvre doucement les yeux)

Lavi (embrasse le coin de ses lèvres)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû : bonjour.

Lavi : bonjour mon minou~ !

Yû : je suis plus un chat...

Lavi : tu en resteras toujours un pour moi...

Yû : ... tu regrette maintenant ?

Lavi : non ^^ (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe avidement)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû (lèche sa joue)

Lavi (rit)

Yû : ^^

Lavi : Ça va mieux ton derrière ?

Yû : oui... ça me manque quand même... ma queue et mes oreilles...

Lavi : c'est bon tu en as d'autre ^^

Yû : c'est pas pareil

Lavi : oui...

Yû (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi : j'ai envie de t'embrasser...

Yû : et bah fais-le

Lavi (se jette sur ses lèvres)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (caresse sa gorge)

Yû (enlace sa taille de ses jambes)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû (presse leurs bassins)

Lavi : maintenant j'ai envie de toi...

Yû (embrasse son cou)

Lavi (soupire d'aise, se frotte à lui)

Yû (lui retire ses vêtements) [il a appris x)]

Lavi (lui écarte les jambes)

Yû (est impatient, le serre contre lui)

Lavi (glisse un doigt en lui)

Yû : aah~

Lavi (le prépare avec attention)

Yû (gémit de plaisir)

Lavi (se frotte ensuite à lui)

Yû : prends~moi... Lavi... hh...

Lavi (le pénètre doucement, soupire d'aise)

Yû (gémit longuement)

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Yû (bouge son bassin) hn-ah~

Lavi (donne un long coup de rein en allant loin en lui)

Yû (se cambre en criant)

Lavi (pince un de ses tétons)

Yû (émet un petit cri de surprise)

Lavi (sourit) : tu ne miaule plus maintenant... (mordille son cou)

Yû : Hnn... ça te manque ?

Lavi : un peu (commence un doux va-et-vient)

Yû (gémit au même rythme que ses mouvements)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir, accélère)

Yû (crie de plus en plus fort)

Lavi (va aussi plus loin en lui)

Yû (en pleine extase)

Lavi (se déverse en lui)

Yû : Hh... hm... nyaa... (il fait exprès là)

Lavi (rit et se retire)

Yû (lèche le bout de son nez)

Lavi : mon chaton~... On va prendre un bain ?

Yû : oui ^^

Lavi (le prendre par la taille et l'emmène à la salle de bain)

Yû (marche à côté)

Lavi (couler l'eau)

Yû (repense à quand il détestait l'eau)

Lavi (se glisse dans l'eau chaude)

Yû (se met à cheval sur lui)

Lavi (le regarde doucement, les mains baladeuses)

Yû (frémit sous ses doigts)

Lavi : tu es dominateur maintenant ?

Yû : comme tu veux.

Lavi : Ça me rappelle tes premières chaleurs. x)

Yû : hm... je dois plus en avoir maintenant…

Lavi : dommage...

Yû : tu t'en plaignais, et maintenant, tu regrettes ?

Lavi : bah... Maintenant que tu es plus humain, ça aurait été amusant mais aussi très excitant.

Yû : et dans les rues, j'aurais aguiché tout le monde...

Lavi : non parce que t'aurais séquestré ici et je t'aurais fait l'amour jour et nuit jusqu'à ce que tu te calmes.

Yû (rit) : tu aurais fatigué

Lavi : tu crois ça ?

Yû : c'est certain

Lavi : très bien alors j'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu pour la semaine à venir.

Yû (sourit) : non, rien du tout~

Lavi (soulève doucement ses hanches et le pénètre lentement, très lentement)

Yû : AAaah ~

Lavi (caresse ses fesses, ondule un peu)

Yû (s'accroche à ses épaules, gémit)

Lavi : vas-y, fais-toi plaisir (ralentit ses mouvements)

Yû (se hisse et redescend sur son membre, augmente la vitesse, se cambre)

Lavi (soupire d'aise, le regarde attentivement)

Yû (les yeux à demi-clos, semble totalement ailleurs, halète, en extase) hm~ ha...

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (accélère encore)

Lavi (jouit après de longues minutes)

Ils refont encore deux fois l'amour dans le bain puis se lave (tout en se caressant) et sortent. Sans prendre le soin de s'habiller, ils vont à la cuisine.

Yû (s'assoit sur sa chaise)

Lavi : tu as faim ?

Yû : oui ^^

Lavi (lèche sa nuque avant de partir à la recherche de nourriture)

Yû (frémit, puis le regarde)

Lavi (de dos, fouille dans les placards)

Yû (le mate avec envie)

Lavi (commence à faire la cuisine)

Yû (le dévore du regard)

Lavi : je sais que tu ma~te

Yû : moi ? Jamais...

Lavi : hm~

Yû : il y a du Lavi en apéro ? x)

Lavi : évidement (met tout à cuire puis se tourne vers Yû, excité)

Yû (se glisse jusqu'à lui, lèche son corps dans un mouvement descendant, prend sa verge en bouche)

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Yû ("dévore" son membre, accélère ses vas-et-viens)

Lavi (crie de plaisir, agrippe ses cheveux, finit par jouir)

Yû (se lèche les lèvres) : j'aime~

Lavi (en extase et à bout de souffle)

Yû (se redresse, frotte leurs joues l'une contre l'autre et retourne s'assoir)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : bon, quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

Lavi : c'est bientôt près (s'occupe de la bouffe, lui sert à manger)

Yû (mange)

Lavi (mange aussi rapidement puis tourne autour de Yû, caressant distraitement son bras ou sa nuque)

Yû (sourit, se lève va dans leur chambre)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (s'allonge, le regarde)

Lavi (s'approche lentement, monte à quatre pattes au dessus de lui)

Yû (observe en détails ses moindres faits et gestes)

Lavi (griffe gentiment une de ses cuisses)

Yû : hm~

Lavi (se penche et mordille un téton)

Yû (soupire de plaisir, fait mine de miauler)

Lavi (le lèche)

Yû (frémit)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû (caresse sa nuque, embrasse ses lèvres)

Lavi (lèche ses lèvres)

La sonnerie se fait entendre

Lavi (l'ignore, caresse le membre de Yû puis le glisse en lui)

Yû : hh~ (donne de petits coups de bassin)

Les gens insistent et sonnent encore

Lavi (se penche pour donner un long baiser à son chat)

Yû (participe avidement)

Allen et les jumeaux font le tour en regardant par les fenêtres

Devitt : Euh... il est occupé, regardez.

Allen & Jasdero : O_O

Lavi (ondule rapidement, se cambre en se redressant)

Yû (griffe son torse, accélère)

Devitt : et... c'est qui le type ? (ils sont pas au courant pour le chat)

Lavi : ha~ !

Yû (se déverse en lui)

Allen : on retourne sonner ? ^^" ou on s'en va ?

Devitt : on va sonner (ils retournent devant la porte)

Lavi (tombe épuisé contre Yû)

Yû : Hh... tu vois que... tu fatigue... hhh...

Lavi : c'est parce que ... c'est trop ... Hh...bon, j'en ai Hh... Le souffle... Coupé

Allen : on a assez attendu je crois. (re-sonne)

Yû : ils insistent...

Lavi : ils font chier (l'embrasse et se lève, enfile un caleçon et va ouvrir d'un pas chancelant)

Devitt & Jasdero : Crache le morceau ! c'est qui ! ! ! (ils l'agressent pas déjà xD)

Lavi : _ hein ?

Devitt : le type avec lequel du viens de t'envoyer en l'air.

Lavi : O/O... è\\\\é vous m'espionnez maintenant ?

Devitt : On t'a juste cherché et on est passé PAR HASARD devant ta chambre.

Lavi : ... (devient très très rouge) ... Bon qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ?

Devitt : Mais c'est qui ?

Yû (arrive, pas habillé [il garde quelques mauvaises habitude de quand il était chat]) : c'est qui ?

Allen & Les jumeaux : /

Lavi : des amis à moi (vient près de lui) mon chaton, va mettre quelque chose...

Yû : hm... (va s'habiller)

Devitt : tu pouvais aussi rien lui dire x)

Lavi : c'est pas moi qui à détourné les yeux comme une petite vierge.

Devitt : Mais !

Jasdero : Tu le partage ?

Lavi : non.

Jasdero : même pas le temps d'une partouze ? T^T

Lavi : ... Euh...

Jasdero (le regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux)

Lavi : je pense pas qu'il aime les partouzes _

Jasdero : T.T

Devitt : bref, c'est qui et d'où il vient ?

Lavi : c'est Yû.

Devitt : tu l'as rencontré comment ?

Lavi : il est rentré par ma fenêtre de ma chambre et quand il a senti l'odeur de bouffe il est venu dans la cuisine.

Devitt : très drôle u_u"

Lavi : mais c'est la pure vérité

Jasdero : c'est pas un animal XD

Lavi (regarde Allen)

Allen : Je confirme, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

Devitt : tu étais là ?

Allen : non, mais c'était un chat avant.

Devitt et Jasdero : hein ? _

Yû (revient, habillé)

Lavi (attire Yû à lui)

Yû (lèche sa joue)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Allen (raconte tout aux jumeaux)

Devitt : ... et t'as couché avec avant qu'il soit un peu plus... humain ?

Lavi : oui mais il avait qu'une queue et des oreilles de chat

Devitt : même ! t'es zoophile !

Lavi : rajoute aussi pédophile parce que la première fois il avait la taille d'un enfant de dix ans.

Devitt & Jasdero : _ on te croyait pas comme ça.

Yû : ... c'est mal ? ce qu'on a fait ?

Lavi : ... Hm... Ça choque les bonnes mœurs... Mais je m'en fiche (embrasse sa joue puis se tourne vers les jumeaux) et puis d'abord, vous, vous faites bien de l'inceste !

Devitt : mais on risque pas d'avoir de problème. Si Jasdero était une fille en revanche...

Jasdero : pourquoi moi ?

Lavi : mais c'est bon, physiquement, il était plus humain que chat.

Devitt : ouais, ouais...

Lavi : et puis maintenant il est humain, entièrement.

Devitt : Il lui reste plus de gènes de chat ?

Lavi : non c'est bon, ça se voit dans son comportement

Devitt : mouais

Lavi : donc Jasdero, tu veux toujours qu'on le partage ? X)

Jasdero : Bah si il est humain... oui ^^

Devitt : u_u'

Lavi : tu peux toujours courir, c'est le mien ! (serre Yû contre lui)

Yû (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (hume son parfum)

Yû (lèche son cou)

Lavi (frissonne)

Allen : on dérange pas plus longtemps ^^' (tire les jumeaux par les manches)

Les jumeaux : hey !

Lavi : ^^ et ne revenez plus jamais ! Sinon je vous viole !

Yû : ê.è

Lavi : bon... (allonge Yû sur la table de la cuisine)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : je suis désolé de l'attente (les déshabille)

Yû : Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de me rhabillé si c'est pour me dévêtir après ?

Lavi : parce que quand on est un humain, on arrive pas à poil devant les gens habillé et puisque presque tout le monde s'habille...

Yû : désolé...

Lavi : c'est pas grave, tu es très beau nu donc je te pardonne tout. [en faite il suffit que Yû se mette à poil pour que Lavi lui pardonne tout]

Yû : ^^

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Yû (frémit) : je t'aime...

Lavi : moi aussi, je t'aime...

Yû : dis... tu devais pas me faire l'amour jour et nuit ? qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Lavi (rit et lui écarte les jambes, le lèche tout partout)

Yû (se cambre et gémit sous ses léchouilles)

Lavi (le mordille aussi parfois)

Yû (gémit son nom)

Lavi (le pénètre de la langue)

Yû : hh-ah~~

Ils font l'amour encore et encore...

FIN

* * *

Reviews ?


End file.
